Movie Night
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt over on Tumblr: Emma and Henry force Regina to sit through a movie marathon of Disney's Snow White, Mirror Mirror and Snow White and the Huntsman. Regina can't stop correcting every incorrect detail. post-curse established swan queen family fluff


**AN: It's been a couple weeks since I've seen either **_**Mirror, Mirror**_** or **_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_**… so if my recounting is wrong for the order of events… whoopsie!**

"You cannot be serious!" Regina looked between her lover and their son.

"Come on Mom!"

"Yeah! Come on Regina! You told us that we could! You have to be there! It's part of our fun!" Emma whined as she walked up to her love and pulled on her hand as she jutted her bottom lip out, "Please? It would make me and Henry veeeeery happy!" She sing-songed the last two words.

"No." Regina pulled her hand from Emma's grasp.

Emma turned to their son, "Henry?"

"Yes, Emma?" He obviously already knew what she was going to say as he grinned wickedly and started to move out of the kitchen.

"Go put the first one on." Emma winked at her son, letting him know that they would get their way.

"No. Henry! Don't you dare!" Regina tried to sound intimidating… but some how, some way she had lost her touch around the two people she called family… all parties present knew that it was a futile threat.

Proof of that was Henry's reaction as he skipped off to the living room with a laugh. Emma grinned at her and leaned into her as well… something she did when she thought the brunette was being cute but didn't want to say it outright.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's middle and after a moment, after Regina began hugging back, she took one of the other woman's hands and started swaying with her in a lazy dancer's hold, "Baby please watch them with us…" Emma looked into Regina's deep eyes, "You're infamous in this world… And Henry and me just want to see your reactions… you can tell us how it really went…? Please?" Emma asked once more before she leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek then offered her next words on the sly, "You know what you get when you have a happy Emma…"

Regina quirked an eyebrow as she leaned back a little to look at the blonde, "You promise?"

"Mmmhmm." Emma nodded with a grin, "I'll wash the dishes… and to the laundry… and go to the grocery store… and I won't whine for a week…"

"Oh Baby talk dirty to me." Regina said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I promise…Two weeks!" She upped her bargain before Regina could answer.

"Two weeks?" Regina said surprised, "Hmm…"

"Please Babe! Think of the children that you will make happy as we gather to watch these movies!"

"Child_ren_? As in plural?" Regina gazed at her love with suspicion.

"Okay… am I or am I not a child… you really need to make up your mind. Because when you insult me you call me a child..usually with a petulant added somewhere, but when I start to put myself in that group you get confused…"

"That's because you're usually acting like a petulant child when I call you a petulant child." Regina grinned as Emma's patience wore out.

"Just!" She grabbed the back of Regina's neck and brought her in for a frustrated kiss, "Two weeks? That enough? Will you come watch the movies with us now?"

"Fine… two _full_ weeks… no 'business day' crap you pulled last time." Regina said as she was pulled into the living room.

"Deal." Emma agreed as she plopped down on the couch and waited for her to join her, "Which one's first, Henry?"

"The cartoon… figured we could knock that one out first then get on to the good'ns." Henry turned around to look at his mothers.

"Gasp!" Emma said as she covered her mouth, "_Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ is a classic and I think you should take that back!"

"Take what back? I said nothing wrong, Emma!"

"You said we could knock it out first then get to the goodn's! How dare you! It is a good'n! Classics are always goodn's."

Henry put his hands up… he didn't have a white flag to wave, so it was all her could do, "Relax Emma. I didn't mean it like that! I swear…"

Emma eyed him then glanced to Regina to see that she was trying to hold in her laughter, "What's so funny."

"You, my love." Regina touched her cheek.

Emma only pursed her lips and settled her head onto Regina's lap as Henry turned around and pushed play.

They didn't even get through the first five minutes after the credits, "NEXT!" Regina yelled, already fed up.

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Okay, first of all…. I never 'summoned' the mirror through the black forces of evil magic or whatever that woman just said… The man was a Genie and after he was set free by Snow's father, he wished to always be by my side because he had fallen in love with me, and he just wound up in the mirror—What?" Regina stared at Emma's reddening face.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, "Who's my competition, yo?"

Regina smirked, "No one, darling… As far as I'm concerned at least."

"Who else wants your body?" Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"Gross…" Henry whispered as he turned away from his mothers.

"If you must know it's Sidney… but he obviously isn't in the mirrors not that the curse broke… And I'm pretty sure he doesn't _love_ me anymore… It's fine! Let's just move on to—Oh my God! You cannot be serious! I would never have allowed Snow to dress like that while she was in the castle! She was no peasant!"

As the movie progressed, and as the huntsman came in Regina and Emma both laughed, "Graham looked nothing like that."

That was all that was said before there was an awkward moment settled with silence.

"OH! PUHLEASE!" Regina groaned out as she pushed Emma off of her to lay her legs in the blonde's lap out of frustration, "Obviously I did not die as an old hag! I also did not go to the dwarves cottage… ever. I sought Snow out and had her come to me… not as an old hag!"

"Were you ever an old hag?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes, but that was purely to get the things I needed… Like Jefferson and his hat."

Emma raised her brows, "You do understand that that guy held me and my mother captive in that house… because of you." Emma was laying the guilt on thick.

"Yes…" Regina looked down, "I'm sorry, Boo." She said as she sat up and leaned into Emma, "I'm making up for it though, right?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her.

"I guess… But maybe later I can get a real apology? You know… after I do the chores I promised?"

"Mmm, I think we could work something out…" Regina had a wide grin on her face.

"Gross!..." Henry said to himself once more as he exchanged discs.

"Hey, kid!" Emma tore from Regina's face, "Which one now?"

"_Snow White and the Huntsman_."

"Ahhh, _Bella and Thor… And Charlize Theron_… Decided dark before punny?" She asked with a grin.

"Something like that." Henry laughed.

Regina curled into Emma's side for this movie. As soon as she heard the word, 'dark' she knew she was more than likely going to get emotional.

"Oh now… I did not do that! I did not raid the castle! I was summoned there! I didn't have a choice!" Regina was yelling at nothing and no one, she just wanted her story to be known… the real one.

"I know Baby… It's a movie… calm down." Emma rubbed her back.

"I also had no brother, I do not suck the lives of young women and little children—that's straight out of that Halloween movie you and Henry enjoy—"

"_Hocus Pocus._" Emma provided.

"_Hocus Pocus_ yes!..." Regina continued on as if she had never been interrupted, "Nor did my mother curse me…" Regina rolled her eyes at herself, "In that sense…" She said adamantly.

"I know Honey…" Emma held her tighter.

Snow White entered the forest Regina sat up and cocked her head, "'The hell's going on?"

Emma said nothing. She waited for Thor—pardon her, the Hunstman to explain it.

Regina shook her head, "While that is rather creative and intriguing and I wish it were true, it is not…" Regina sat back down.

"Fairies have wings…" Was all she said once the first fairies appeared on the screen, "And they can talk."

Emma and Henry looked at each other with amusement as Regina watched on. "Oh my gods! I would never turn myself into your father! And again! I did _not_ seek her out… I summoned her to me to eat the apple!"

Emma and Henry couldn't help but burst into laughter, "It is not funny!" Regina yelled at them.

Emma tried to regain herself, "You're right Honey… it's not funny…"

As the climax came and passed, Regina said nothing. Her jaw was open as she stared at the credit beginning to roll, "She never killed me. But if she were to have stabbed me after not being able to feel for however long that was…. I'm sure that's what would have happened… But your mother never even tried to kill me…"

"That you know of…" Henry's words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"She tried to kill me?"

Emma bit her lip, "Maybe once with a bow and arrow…" she provided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rumpel gave it to her. He told her that the arrow would never miss it's intended target… but it did, which was the weird part…"

"My Dad jumped in front of it… he saved your life…" Emma looked up at her lover.

"Well…" Regina was looking everywhere but the two of them, "I shall thank him the next time I see him…"

"She only did it the one time… and it was after Rumpel gave her this potion that took away her ability to love…and therefore her ability to hurt…"

"So, she only felt revenge…" Regina nodded.

"She'd never dare try it now though, mom…" Henry tried.

Regina smiled at him, "Thank you Henry…" She smiled at her son as she felt Emma pull her tightly against her. She gave him a reassuring nod before he turned to exchange discs once more.

"Baby, this is my favorite one… it's so punny both visually and actually it words." Emma tried to lighten the mood and did so successfully.

"Oh yes?" Regina looked up to her after burying her face in the woman's neck for a moment.

"Mm hmm… that Julia Roberts… She's a Pretty Woman…" Emma was obviously waiting on a laugh, but only received a glare trying to hide laughter in return, "Oh come on! You want to laugh at that one! 'Cause I'm so damn punny and funny… like this movie!"

Regina laughed throughout the movie; her favorite part was, of course the 'puppy love' part and the following scenes until true love's kiss came in. By this movie though, the three of them were cheering and routing for, 'TLK' as they lovingly called True Love's Kiss. Emma actually started it with the first one, but was thrown off when it said love's first kiss. Regina made a sly comment about Emma not knowing a movie she dubbed a classic at all. Emma only rolled her eyes and said that if it had been love's first kiss instead of TLK everyone today would be screwed especially Regina because herself and Henry wouldn't be here… it was then Regina's turn to roll her eyes. Then throughout the darker version of her story, all three of them began cheering… So, as Snow White and the dwarves had the prince tied to a chair as he whined like the puppy he was, Regina had no choice but to yell, "TLK!"

"TLK!" Emma joined.

Henry, on the floor, rolled his eyes at his mothers, but he couldn't help but grin either.

"I don't think that her price for magic is the same for mine, or really anyone's…" Regina said as she watched the movie progress. Then as it came time for Snow to prevail and cut the necklace on the creature's neck, Regina understood what and who it was just before, "Oh! I should have done that…" Regina admitted.

"Regina!" and "Mom!" Were yelled at the same time.

"What?" Regina looked at the two of them, "If I had, then her father would still be alive today…" Was Regina's only explanation, "And it would have been useful…" She sighed.

Emma laughed and turned back to the movie. As old and feeble Julia Roberts walked up to Phil Collins's daughter to give her the apple, Regina had another outburst, "Are you kidding me? Another 'old hag feeds Snow the apple?' another, 'Evil Queen seeks Snow out to feed her the apple?' I did NOT seek her out! I summoned her to me and she voluntarily ate it to keep her precious Charming alive! I was not an old hag, I was not Charming, I was not in the dwarves house, I was not in the kingdom! We were standing over Daniel's grave! Good gods! What will it take for them to get it right?"

Henry and Emma were shaking from laughter. Regina threw a pillow at both of them to try and shut them up.

"Come on! Babe!"

"What?"

"They're not going to get it right mom… because Fairytale Land doesn't really exist in this world, remember?" Henry told, "And if anyone knew it did… we'd all be in trouble…" He sing-songed.

"Make that a double!" Emma added. Regina gave her a glare, "What? I watched _The Facts of Life_ as a child… sorry that Nat and Tootie were hilarious…"

"You have some dishes to do." Regina changed the subject just as Emma was getting ready to whine, Regina stopped her, "You promised for two weeks if I did what I just did."

Emma pursed her lips as she stood up, "Hey Henry…?"

"No way." Henry said as he stood up and walked over to his mother, "G'night mom," He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Henry." Regina laughed as he bypassed Emma and ran upstairs.

"Night Emma!" He called from the top.

"Yeah, whatever!" Emma yelled back.

"Now, now… just because you couldn't shove your chores off on your son doesn't mean you can be a negative Nancy…"

"This coming from the woman who cursed an entire world to another where no one knew who they really were to get back at one simple person." Emma shot back.

"Mmm…" Regina looked at Emma in that way that told her she was overstepping and would probably be on the couch if she didn't do something quick.

"I mean…. I love you." Emma said with a grin, "Please don't make me sleep alone…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're just lucky I'm apologizing again tonight…" She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck to pull her close.

"That you are!" Emma's face lit up, "Let me get these dishes in the dishwasher!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled from Regina's embrace.

Regina bit her lip as she smiled at her lover, "I'll be upstairs when you're finished." The brunette said stroking Emma's mane as she walked by.

"Okay." Emma nodded, "Oh and Babe?" Before Regina could comprehend what was happening, Emma had her pinned against the counter and their lips and tongues dueling, "Love you." Emma said as she pulled away due to the need for oxygen, "Not just to get out of sleeping on the couch… I really love you."

Regina smiled up at the blonde, "I know, darling… I love you too." Emma nodded as she Eskimo kissed her, "I'll see you upstairs?"

"Five minutes." Emma nodded, "Just five more minute, my Queen." Emma waggled her brows as Regina turned to retort. She found she couldn't though at the playful look on Emma's face. She just shook her head and moved upstairs.


End file.
